La demonio que nos unió
by gemerX
Summary: Erza y Natzu son mandados a una misión de 20 años en la cual encuentran a una chica que los va uniendo a ser mas que amigos Mal summary lo se pero no he dormido en una semana
1. Chapter 1

Un día en el gremio fairy tail un chico conocido como Salamander estaba sentado en la barra esperando que llegara una chica rubia para declararse, en eso la ve entrar pero agarrada de la mano con el espíritu estelar loky.

 **Lucy:** Oye cariño que tal si vamos a una misión

 **Loky:** claro Amor –Mirando a Natsu

Mientras que los dos enamorados estaban en lo suyo entra el maestro del gremio a dar un anuncio

 **Makarov:** Natsu, Erza los necesito que vengan a mi oficina en este momento

 **Nat/Erza:** aye!

En la oficina de Makarov se sentía un aura tensa la cual casi se podía cortar con tijeras.

 **Makarov:** chicos el consejo me pidió que los mandara a una misión clase s

 **Natsu:** Esta bien anciano – sonriendo como siempre

 **Erza:** Pero porque tanto secretismo maestro

 **Makarov:** Porque es una la misión es una misión de 20 años y solo los quieren a los dos "también saben que se van a casar ustedes dos"

 **Nat/Erza:** Lo haremos

 **Malarov:** está decidido se irán en la mañana

 **Nota del autor:** Es mi primer fic el cual escribo después de no dormir una semana no sean tan crueles


	2. Capitulo 2

**Makarov:** Mocosos salgan de mi oficina tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

Los dos magos salen de la oficina del maestro y se disponen a regresar a sus respectivos hogares para tener lo necesario para una misión tan larga como la que los convocaron.

Casa de natsu:

 **Happy:** Natsu puedo ir contigo a la misión –llorando-

 **Natsu:** No Happy solo voy a ir con erza –sonriendo-

 **Happy:** Porque no siempre vamos juntos a las misiones.

 **Natsu:** ay pequeño gato no lo hago con gusto pero no quiero ponerte en peligro

 **Happy:** Esta bien pero más te vale que regreses con vida –sonriendo-

 **Natsu:** Claro que si

Habitación de Erza

 **Erza:** "Una misión yo sola con natsu no puedo creer que por fin estaré a solas con el y no dejare que nadie interrumpa, pero desde la torre del cielo no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos es un idiota pero será mi idiota"

La peli roja estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz

 **?:** Así que estas enamorada de mi hermano.

 **Erza:** ¿Quién eres?

 **?:** Soy Zeref, el hermano de natsu.

 **Erza:** Eso es imposible a natsu lo crio igneel

 **Zeref:** Ese dragón es buen amigo mío, mi nombre completo es Zeref Dragneel un gusto

 **Erza:** no puede ser mi Natsu no puede ser hermano de alguien como tu, ¿para que vienes?

 **Zeref:** Solo vine a saludar a mi próxima cuñada y a informarte que tienes que encontrar la llave para sellar a E.N.D si no natsu morirá

 **Erza:** ¿Qué?!, no lo voy a perder por favor ayúdame -llorando

 **Zeref:** Solo ve a tu misión ya sabrás que hacer –desapareciendo-

 **Erza:** Lo hare

Esto hizo que Zeref mostrara una leve sonrisa antes de desaparecer, la pelirroja estaba más que decidida a salvar a al dragón Slayer de fuego.

 **Notas del autor:** Perdon que sea otra vez tan corto pero no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo, además muchas gracias por el apollo que tuvo el primer capitulo de la historia

Nos vemos


	3. Capitulo 3

Después de la aparición de Zeref la pelirroja se quedó dormida esperando el día para ir de viaje

En la mañana afuera de la estación de trenes estaba un miembro del consejo esperando a los magos solicitados para la misión

 **Draculos:** ¿Así que ustedes son Natsu Dragneel y Erza Scarlet?

 **Erza:** Claro que sí señor de que se trata la misión

 **Draculos:** De buscar una magia perdida la cual permitía sellar a los demonios.

 **Natsu: ¿** Para sellar a end verdad?

 **Draculos:** Efectivamente si queremos derrotar a Zeref tenemos que quitarle su demonio más fuerte

 **Erza:** Esta bien, Natsu nos vamos

 **Natsu:** Vamos erza estoy encendido

En el momento en que Natsu toco el tren se empezó a sentir mal por lo cual al tocar su asiento se quedó medio noqueado, Erza por su parte iba con una sonrisa en la cara a su asiento, inmediatamente la locomotora inicio su travesía a la frontera con Alvarez lo cual dejo al dragon Slayer casi muerto

 **Erza:** Natsu acuéstate en mi regazo – con una sonrisa – prometo que no te noqueare

 **Natsu:** está bien erza – así que prosiguió a acostase cayendo profundamente dormido

 **Erza:** "Hay natsu si tan solo supieras lo que siento" – aprovechando el momento erza se pone a ver al dragon Slayer – "veinte años son muchos espero que termines sintiendo algo por mi "

En el trascurso del viaje erza seguía sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que se percató que Natsu decía cosas en sueños

 **Natsu:** Gracias Erza – mientras se ponía en una posición muy besable

 **Erza:** "natsu serás mío" – mientras se acercaba a darle un ligero beso – "mínimo ya gane tu primer beso aunque no lo sepas"

Nota del autor: perdón por tardarme tanto pero la mudanza me esta matando asi que le pido paciencia


	4. Capitulo 4

Después del largo viaje los dos magos proceden a bajar de la locomotora, Erza estaba

 **Natsu:** Por fin en tierra

 **Erza:** No exageres Natsu no es para tanto te dormiste todo el camino

 **Natsu:** Si soñaba que me dabas un beso – Sonriendo

 **Erza:** Pero fue un sueño ¿No? – Sonrojada

 **Natsu:** Si pero fue tan real pero no lo harías sabes que sería mi primer beso

 **Erza: "** si tan solo supieras que ahora eso es mío" si claro – manteniendo la compostura

 **Natsu:** Bueno mejor nos vamos a buscar a la alcaldía

Después de 3 horas encontraron la alcaldía el problema es que esta estaba en el terreno de alvarez.

 **Natsu:** No podemos ir ahí

 **Erza:** Tienes razón si vamos prácticamente es declaración de guerra

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué hacemos?

En ese momento un anciano de estatura media se aparece atrás de ellos, lo cual espanta a los magos y se ponen en posición de combate

 **Alcalde:** Esperen un momento por favor, soy el alcalde de esta ciudad

 **Natsu:** que le pasa no nos asuste así y menos a ella… espera que he dicho

 **Erza: "** Natsu se preocupó por mi "Bueno cambiando de tema sabe ¿dónde está la ubicación del hechizo para sellar a los demonios?

 **Alcalde:** Esta en la montaña de ragnarok, se dice que siempre es de noche ahí y si tu corazón no es puro

 **Natsu:** Pues no es porque dicen que es tantos años a nosotros nos dijeron que la misión era de 20 años esto parece un chiste

 **Alcalde:** Ya verán que pasa halla – con una sonrisa maliciosa

 **Erza:** Nos quedaremos aquí una noche en la posada y mañana nos dirigiremos al monte pero estamos muy cansados para ir hoy

 **Alcalde:** No se preocupen disfruten su estadía

Después de la plática los dos magos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos

 **Natsu: "** ¿Qué me pasa? Porque salí a defender a erza sin pensarlo dos veces, no ha de ser algo tan importante"

 **Erza:** "que emoción Natsu salió a defenderme cuando el alcalde nos asustó me agrada que me proteja me siento querida"

Así prosiguieron su camino para llegar a la posada

 **Erza:** Hola necesitamos dos habitaciones

 **Casera:** Disculpe pero solo tenemos una habitación con cama matrimonial

 **Erza:** Esta bien

 **Casera:** Que tenga buena noche con su novio – susurrando sonrojando a reza

En la habitación:

 **Natsu:** Bueno dormiré en el sillón

 **Erza:** olvídalo dormirás en la cama conmigo – Con una mirada seria

 **Natsu:** Esta bien – Acostándose

En el castillo de Alvarez

 **?:** Señor Zeref ya mande a los magos al monte ragnarok todo está como predijo

 **Zeref:** Veamos si logras enamorar al verdadero Natsu o debería decir E.N.D


	5. Capitulo 5

En la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue la pelirroja la cual al abrir los ojos noto que Natsu la tenía abrazada y decía palabras entre sueños

 **Natsu:** Erza por favor ámame como te he amado desde niños

 **Erza:** "Por dios que está diciendo Natsu" – sonrojada – no te preocupes natsu ya lo hago

La maga procedió a salir de la cama con extremo cuidado para no despertar al dragon Slayer, decidió irse a dar una ducha así que procedió a ir al cuarto de baño.

 **Erza:** Dios mío dormí junto a natsu muérete de envidia lissana – con una sonrisa.

Al notar que el calor de Erza faltaba Natsu despertó.

 **Natsu:** "Que extraño sueño, Erza y yo casados" – sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que su sombra empezó a hablar

 **Sombra:** Hay natsu cada vez estas más cerca de sellarme pero tienes que ver en tu interior – Con una sonrisa

 **Natsu:** Cállate E.N.D. cuando te sellemos no me tendré que preocupar por que tus poderes se descontrolen

 **E.N.D.:** Tal vez porque se volverán tuyos mi querido amigo

 **Natsu:** Eso no era parte del trato lo juraste

 **E.N.D:** Ha acaso crees que me importa lo único que quiero es descansar así que a trabajar

Los dos idiotas no se percataron de nada hasta que natsu noto un olor delicioso al bajar notaron que Erza estaba haciendo el desayuno

 **E.N.D.:** Nos vemos – dejando una sombra normal

Erza al percatarse que Natsu estaba viéndola a lo cual ella sol procedió a sentarse

 **Erza:** Siéntate Natsu tienes que comer – tomando una taza de café

 **Natsu:** Wow eres tan perfecta – susurrando

 **Erza:** ¿Qué dijiste?

 **Natsu:** Nada… vamos a desayunar – tomando asiento – "No por favor no quiero con erza no otra vez porque la olvide con lo de la torre del cielo porque otra vez "

 **E.N.D.:** Por idiota

 **Erza:** Bueno Natsu nos vamos al monte

Así que los dos prosiguieron su camino hasta el monte Ragnarok a la mitad del camino se encuentran a unos bandidos

 **Bandido 1:** Oye señorita porque no vienes con nosotros y te diviertes un rato

 **Erza:** Muévanse que no ven que voy con mi compañero

 **Bandido 2:** Y eso que hermosa se nota que es un inútil – tomando a erza del brazo

 **Natsu:** Suéltala –prendiendo su mano en fuego

 **Bandido 2:** Y que si no lo hago – inyectándole algo a erza

 **Natsu:** Que le hiciste maldito **–**

 **Bandido 1:** Solo un desmayaste

 **Bandido 2:** Así que somos dos contra uno

 **Natsu:** A eso no importa al fin ya gane –tronando los dedos – soy el dragon Slayer de fuego y también el mismísimo en así que ¿creen que me ganaran?

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos bandidos pudiera hacer algo natsu los mando a volar con un par de llamaras de fuego, decidió seguir avanzando cargando a erza para llegar a la cueva antes de que anocheciera.

A la entrada de la cueva erza despierta.

 **Erza:** Natsu bájame por favor

 **Natsu:** Esta bien pero te sientes mal por favor

 **Erza:** Esta bien

Los dos entran a la mitad del camino natsu se desmaya

 **?:** Así que esta humana va a ser mi madre o no papa

 **Aclaraciones:**

Chicos perdonen por no subir tan adecuadamente de hecho esta parte la escribí con lagrimas en los ojos por motivos personales asi que nos vemos en la próximo capitulo


	6. Capitulo 6

Erza estaba más preocupada por Natsu que no se percató aquella sombra

 **Erza:** Natsu por favor despierta – llorando

De la nada se nota como Natsu va cambiando y le salen unos cuernos y su cabello cambia a un negro como la noche más obscura

 **Erza:** Natsu ¿Qué te paso?

 **?:** No soy Natsu niña, soy el demonio encerrado en este niño soy E.N.D.

A la espalda de E.N.D. aparecía una chica como de unos cinco años cabello rosa

 **E.N.D.:** Creo que es momento de decirte la verdad de como "sellarme" no crees hija

 **?:** Tienes razón E.N.D. creo que mami esta confundida

 **E.N.D.:** Ten más respeto Nefi soy tu padre

 **Nefi:** No es cierto papa es papa, tu y tío Zeref me crearon

 **Erza:** Disculpa creo que me perdí

 **E.N.D.:** Bueno te explico el hechizo para "sellar" demonios es realmente que el contenedor de un demonio y el mismo se unen y el contenedor termina con los poderes del demonio claramente con su conciencia humana

 **Erza:** Tiene sentido, entonces si consigo ese hechizo nasa será tu y el al mismo tiempo

 **E.N.D.:** Técnicamente tienes razón pero es un hechizo tan antiguo como el tiempo que los humanos toman como algo normal

 **Nefi:** En pocas palabras tienes que enamorar a papa – interrumpiendo a E.N.D.

 **E.N.D.:** Tiene razón la niña el amor es magia pura un sentimiento que los demonios envidiamos de los humanos

 **Erza:** ¿Por qué?

 **E.N.D.:** Porque el amor humano es algo puro algo que nosotros solo podemos añorar

 **Erza:** Entonces que hago

 **E.N.D.:** Eso es fácil enamora a Natsu

Esta dejo shockeada a la pelirroja

 **Nefi:** Es verdad mamá

 **Erza:** Pero yo lo amo desde la torre del cielo lo empecé a querer más que un amigo pero al notar que estaba con Enamorado de Lucy me rendí y lo seguí tratando como un amigo, no sabes cuánto me dolió ver a Natsu llorando por una idiota que no se dio cuenta de lo que perdió - llorando

 **E.N.D.:** Pero le diste su primer beso

 **Nefi:** Wow mamá es muy atrevida

 **Erza:** Como lo sabes – sonrojada con lágrimas en los ojos

 **E.N.D.:** Soy la sombra de Natsu así que es normal que lo sepa – sonriendo – lo que no sabes es que estaba enamorado de ti hasta que te vio con Jellal

 **Erza:** ¡A mí nunca me gusto Jellal!

 **E.N.D.:** Se nota que eres idiota niña, ¿sabes porque Natsu atesoraba su primer beso?

 **Erza:** No

 **E.N.D.:** Es porque los dragón Slayer tienen el defecto que su primer beso solo se lo dará la persona que estará con ella toda la vida incluso si el dragón Slayer no quiere, así que felicidades

 **Erza:** No puedo creerlo le he arruinado la vida a Natsu

 **Nefi:** No lo creo mamá él te ama solo que es un poco idiota para darse cuenta

 **Erza:** Pero aun así Natsu no merece estar con gente como yo él es muy cariñoso atento protector e es perfecto

 **E.N.D.:** Y ¿Porque no intentas estar con él? Tienes 20 años

 **Erza:** Pero el debería elegir con quien estar lo amo por eso quiero que sea feliz

 **E.N.D.:** Hazlo tu niña no se piensa esto tu y el juntos sin el riesgo que yo mate a todo el mundo

 **Erza:** Acepto

 **E.N.D.:** Perfecto pero para que no pierdan tanto tiempo pondré un hechizo para que los veinte años sea solamente un mes

 **Erza:** Esta bien pero que hago con la niña

 **E.N.D.:** Cuídala como tu hija


	7. Anuncio

Este no es un capitulo pero tenia que apoyar a Mario Usumaki que alguien de esta comunidad esta lastimando mucho con sus comentarios negativos lo peor del caso es que ese cabron no da la cara con los pocos huevos que tiene me molesta que una serie tan buena se valla al carajo por un idiota que no le gusto la idea.

No porque no te guste algo no tienes el derecho de arruinarlo porque a otros tantos si le gusta y esta bien ya que por eso somos libres de decidir que nos gusta y que no pero es una estupidez que cuando alguien dedica tanto tiempo en hacer una historia que esa persona hizo se tiene que respetar

Otra cosa que a mi madre me enseño que si no tienes nada bueno decir te cayas y te vas a la chingada

Bueno perdonen las vulgaridades pero tenia que decir lo que pensaba bueno hoy tendrán el capitulo y deséenle suerte a mario de mi parte


	8. Capitulo 7

**E.N.** D.: Bueno esta hecho,

 **Erza:** ¿Que esta hecho?

 **E.N.D.:** La primera parte ahora le borrare la memoria a Natsu

 **Erza:** No te atrevas

 **E.N.D.:** Tranquila pequeña no es nada malo solo no quiero que recuerde nada de lo que paso tómalo como unas vacaciones al fin ya encontraste lo que venias a buscar

 **Nefi:** Lo que se refiere E.N.D. es que papá pensara que están aquí de vacaciones y que decidieron adoptarme sin ser pareja

 **E.N.D.:** ¿Desde hace cuanto maduraste tanto?

 **Nefi:** Tengo trecientos años no soy tan pequeña

 **E.N.D.:** Ja y crees que eres mayor tengo 1500 años existiendo para mi eres una mocosa

 **Erza** : Bueno volviendo al tema como que seremos sus padres

 **E.N.D.:** Detalles sin importancia – noqueando a Erza con un golpe

A la mañana siguiente Erza despertó primero la cual tenia dolor de cabeza por el impacto del golpe sin saber que hacer quedo otra vez en manos de morfeo

 **Nefi:** Mamá, papá despierten – jalando el brazo de erza

 **Erza:** Nefi que haces aquí no deberias despertarnos

 **Nefi:** Que dices mami ustedes me adoptaron no recuerdas lo que hablamos con mi tio

 **Erza:** Tienes razón pero que hago – recordando el día anterior en la cueva

 **Nefi:** En resumen tu eres mi mamá y Natsu mi papá tienes que casarte con el pronto – con una sonrisa que no se le podía negar nada

En eso se nota como un bulto del otro de la cama se levanta mostrando al peli rosa con su singular sonrisa

 **Natsu:** Buenos días hija

 **Nefi:** Como dormiste papi

 **Natsu:** Muy bien, disculpa Nefi me dejas hablar con tu madre a solas

 **Nefi:** Esta bien papi – saliendo de la habitacion

 **Erza:** Que quieres Natsu

 **Natsu:** Quiero pedirte disculpas

 **Erza:** ¿Disculparte de que Natsu?

 **Natsu:** Por traerte a mis vacaciones y que me ayudes a cuidar a nefi, también por esto – lo ultimo casi susurrado

 **Erza:** No te preocupes nat… - mientras era interrumpida por un beso de natsu

 **Natsu:** Dios Erza perdón me deje llevar por mis instintos no me mates "No puedo creer que bese a Erza ese fue mi primer beso… mierda estoy atado a ella bien me lo dijo igneel *No beses a nadie a menos que estés seguro de estar con esa persona*"

 **Erza:** Natsu ese era mi primer beso – poniendo una cara que asusta a Zeref y Acnologia juntos – "¡Si por fin un beso que el decidió darme"

 **Natsu:** Bueno señorita vamos a desayunar – mientra iba corriendo a una pared a golpearse la cabeza – porque fue tan rápido normalmente pasaría una semana antes de que me comportara asi

 **Erza:** ¿Paso algo Natsu?


	9. Capitulo 8

**Natsu:** No es nada Erza te cuento despues – mostrando una sonrisa falsa

 **Erza:** Natsu dime que pasa

 **Natsu:** Nada importante vamos a desayunar que tengo hambre

El desayuno paso sin mas insidentes hasta que Nefi se le ocurrio decir algo que sorprendio a los dos

 **Nefi:** Papá, mamá cuando se van a casar –Sonriendo inoventemente

 **Natsu:** Hija cuanto te tendremos que decir que no somos pareja solo fingimos ser pareja para adoptarte – ligeramente sonrojado

 **Erza:** Tiene razon Natsu – escupiendo el café que tenia en la boca

 **Nefi:** Pero todos los chicos estan casados según yo eso estaba proibido tener hijos sin casarse

 **Natsu:** Mmmmm nunca habia escuchado de eso

 **Erza:** Nefi tiene razon Natsu desde que la prinsesa Hisui se enamoro declaro esa ley

 **Natsu:** ¡¿Queeeeeee?! Entonces los papeles que firmamos que eran

 **Erza:** Papeles de matrimonio

 **Natsu:** "Mierda mierda mierda" Me disculpan voy a salir

Natsu salio de la habitacion donde se encontraban a pacear por el pueblo cuando se encontro a unos guardias del castillo

 **Guardia 1:** Disculpe ¿Usted es el señor Dragneel?

 **Natsu:** Si que quieren

 **Capitan:** Señor Dragneel le pido que nos acompañe al castillo con su hija y esposa

 **Natsu:** ¿Por qué razon? "Asi que si estoy casado con Erza ¿Por qué me hace tan feliz escucharlo?"

 **Capitan:** Según la princesa hay un problema con su acta de matrimonio y nesesitan arreglarlo lo mas pronto posible

 **Natsu:** ¿Que pasaria si no fueramos inmediatamente?

 **Capitan:** Se les recogeria a la niña y se pondria en custodia hasta que

 **Natsu:** Esta bien iremos

 **Capitan:** Tranquilo señor Dragneel nosotros los llevaremos

 **Natsu:** Esperen un minuto

Natsu salio corriendo al departamento que habian rentado buscando a Erza y Nefi

 **Natsu:** Erza, Nefi nos tenemos que ir

 **Erza:** No grites Natsu – dandole un golpe - ¿Por qué el cambio repentino

 **Natsu:** Nos quieren quitar a Nefi tenemos que ir al castillo del rey ahora

 **Erza:** No puede ser si todo esta correcto, vamonos

 **Nefi:** A donde vamos mami

 **Erza:** Al castillo del rey tu papi y yo tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos

Asi la pequeña familia fue con los guardias, se tardaron un dia en llegar al castillo en el mismo los mandaron a una sala para que esperaran a la princesa, pasaron 5 minutos y la princesa llega con un puñado de soldados

 **Hisui:** Erza Scarlet esta arrestada

Anotaciones: Perdonen por tardarme tanto en subir el capitulo pero al inicio no tenia inspiracion y luego termine en el hospital una semana asi que se retraso mucho mas


	10. Volvere?

Hola gente que tal a la gente que siguio a este fic que pause quieren que lo continue?


End file.
